prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuzawa Aimi
is one of the main protagonists in Emotional Pretty Cure! She is soon going to be the next Captain Hero, a super hero of many powers. She is also the next ruler of the Ryota Kingdom because of having some relations with the queen. Her main catchphrase is or . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is pink and she represents the heart emotion. Etymology comes from meaning "Sincere", combined with meaning "Creek". Atsuzawa means "Sincere Creek". is a common female Japanese name meaning "Loving Beauty". Her whole name means "Sincere Creek of Loving Beauty". History Childhood She was raised to be a good girl, not just for her own family. She also raised to take care of her own powers, since most of her powers came from her father, being a dad's girl. She is raised to love the family, and never goes out to be spoiled. She learned how to treat her powers right, so she isn't struggling with her emotions, being her heart. Bio * Name: Atsuzawa Aimi * Species: Human * Zodiac: Aquarius * Blood-Type: AB * Weight: 125 lbs * Height: 5'6 * Eye: Blue * Hair: Brown (Aimi) and Pink (Heartly) * Problem(s) ''' None Personality She is very cheerful and loves being with her friends. She is also very sincere and responsible when taking care of people and her own family. She is strict a bit, but does it to help the people she loves. According to her team, they say that she is very leader-like, being there to cheer them on though her emotions, meaning her heart. Appearance In her casual clothes, she wears shirts and skirts. She wears a pink tank-top that goes down to her hips. The collar is opened more than her head. She then wears a white skirt that starts from her hips, to her thighs. Under the skirt, she wears pink shorts that is closely the same length of her skirt, but is a few inches longer. With her outfit, she wears a white open-buttoned shirt that goes down to her hips with the shirt. Her hair is down, but with pigtails, that are hold up by bows. She also wears white knee-high socks with brown flats, and a special locket with a picture of her and her father inside of it. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJ's, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Heartly, TBA As Patient Heartly, TBA As Joyful Heartly, TBA As Love Heartly, TBA As Protector Heartly, TBA As Rainbow Heartly, TBA Relationships * '''Eijihaya Hiro: * Hifugi Mitsuko: * Loving/Okokoro Sachi: * Commander Bad/Yoi: * Eijihaya Mori: Cure Heartly is Aimi's alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Emotions Life App up and the Love Stylus. Transformation Alter-Transformations * * * * * Attacks * is one of Heartly's main attacks. * is one of Heartly's main attacks. * is one of Heartly's Secondary attacks, using the Patient Sentiment Card. * is one of Heartly's Secondary attacks, using the Joyful Sentiment Card. * is one of Heartly's Secondary attacks, using the Love Sentiment Card. * is Heartly's group healing. * is one of Heartly's group attacks. Music Aimi's voice actor, Nazuka Kaori has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Don't Stop! * True Heart is Risen! Duets Catchphrases Trivia * Aimi's birthday falls on the 30th of January. Therefore, she is an Aquarius. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly Category:Emotional Pretty Cure!